


Haze

by hrewannabe



Series: Vampire: The Marmalade [5]
Category: Old World of Darkness, Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Chains, Forced Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Lillian Martha Jones. some time between December 20 and the second week of January, 2017/2018- location unknown.A Camarilla Tory goes missing.





	Haze

 

It’s  _ dark _

and I’m tired. 

and scared. And I feel like I can’t  _ breathe _ even though I stopped breathing over fifty years ago. 

  
  
  


I want my sire. Dark hair, small body, angry face. She’s strong, so strong. I feel as though I’m about to fall.  **Wait** ! Is that  _ her _ ?  **There** !  _ Right there _ , her silhouette in the darkness! I reach out, a rattling sound accompanies my movement. What is it?

Where is the sound coming from?

I open my mouth. 

I’m  _ scared _ . 

  
  


My throat hurts. It’s raw in a way it hasn’t felt since I was mortal. 

 

I am lucid. If I was alive, my heart would be racing a rabbit’s running tempo, but instead it lies almost still in my chest. I do not know where I am but it is  _ dark _ . So dark and the air is crisp, no scent on the air and no sound in my ears. The rattling sound I heard was chains on my wrist and chains near my neck. I am someone’s prisoner. I don’t know why though, I’m only the whip for the Toreadors and here my sires feel little need to mess with others affairs. I am only  _ dangerous _ for knowing Katarinka, and for knowing what happened in Charlottesville. I’m thirsty though, I feel the beast in my veins rearing its head. I worry more about the chains, is it hunters? Is that why I’m here, are they seeing how long I can last without blood? There is a clicking of heels down a corridor and a toffee colored woman comes into the room flicking the light switch, her hair a halo around her head, soft brown tendrils float. She’s beautiful, the kind of woman I know other toreadors would want to paint in oil and blood, she’s holding a bag.  _ What’s in the bag? _ She smiles and there are fangs, there are no hunters here. She’s just like me, soft and dangerous. 

“Look at  _ you _ \- she croons walking forward a light accent coats the words, Spanish-  _ beautiful _ , not so strong though are you? Weak little camarilla bitch.” She pulls out a blood bag and I feel my fangs drop. I’m hungry and the beast looms closer still. “The last batch’s hallucinations were fun to watch, amuse me more will you” and she’s tracing and trailing a finger down my jaw, a hand curling in my dense dark curly red hair and tugging. Hallucinations?  _ Hallucinations _ ? I glance at her, eyes wide and she tuts. Her hand snakes down to grab my jaw full force and she’s wrenching open my mouth. My fangs already dropped, saliva dripping down them. She watches this, hazel eyes calculating as she waves the blood bag in front of me watching my eyes track it before shoving the blood bag in and slamming my mouth shut. 

I’m  _ hungry _ . 

I feed. 

  
  


It’s dim. 

There’s a rattling sound around me and cold metal. I think the walls are moving in. Drifting closer and closer and closer. Closer. Closer still. Grey and cold. 

I’m panting. Breath hard and fast in panic. 

The walls are moving. 


End file.
